Savage Times
by ficfan3484
Summary: When Alfred becomes lost in time, he is found by the Tribal Leader Ludwig. Now as Ludwig's new slave, he has to survive in a harsh, new time with only his wits to help him from just becoming another sex toy for Ludwig. Will he ever get back to the future... and more importantly, will he want to after he learns more about Ludwig? yaoi,dub-con/non-con Spanking,orgasm denial,slavery
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration between 91RedRoses and I. Sadly neither of us own Hetalia. We don't make any money, this is just a fun idea we had when we heard loincloth.

Further warnings will be made known as they come.

Enjoy~

* * *

A young blue-eyed man with golden hair scowled at the device he was holding in his hands. He poked at the device, hoping for a different reaction then the one he was receiving. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving one lock of hair sticking up, but then again, it never cooperated like the rest of his hair.

"Dammit. I can just hear Kiku. "Alfred-san, I don't think you should test it that far yet. Please try some time a little closer." And I had to open my big mouth saying it was ready to go anywhere." Alfred complained to himself. "I had to say that now I have a working time machine, I'm gonna see dinosaurs." Alfred scoffed at his stupidity. "Now look at me. I'm stuck in a forest in the past because the time machine shorted out. It won't even tell me the era I'm in currently." Lightly slapping the device in a futile effort to make it work. "I can't even contact home." Sighing, he closed his eyes. He needed to focus, needed to gather his thoughts and figure out a way to fix his machine.

Alfred never got a chance as he was suddenly yanked around and shoved onto his ass as he cried out. The first thing he could focus on was a rough stone dagger pointed at his face. Chipped along the edge to make it sharp. The person holding the dagger said something. Alfred brought up his bright blue eyes to the face of his attacker. It was a man with a curious expression. He had a rugged look about him, wide, muscled shoulders, a strong chin and striking nose, plus two light blue eyes studying him. Again the man spoke with a deep voice. Alfred wasn't sure what was being said, the translator apparatus in his ear needed to hear more of the language before he could understand and communicate back.

Holding up his hands showing that he was unarmed and hoping that this man wouldn't kill him. Alfred slowly brought his hands down to the ground to help him stand up. Thankfully the man let him stand up. Looking back at the man, Alfred's eyes widen when he fully took in the man. He was practically naked. The only thing the man was wearing was a loincloth that barely covered his genitals. That made it easy for Alfred to observe all the muscles on the man. There would be no way for Alfred to subdue his attacker. He was pretty sure that Olympic athletes weren't as buff as this guy.

Alfred swallowed when he finally looked back at the man's face; he was staring at the time traveler with an intense expression. It was making Alfred nervous. The only time he could recall someone looking at him like that was a weird Russian scientist that he worked with sometimes. The muscled man started talking again, longer this time. Hopefully the translator would start kicking. Alfred thought it sounded a bit like German to him, but he wasn't a language expert.

As the man spoke some more, Alfred found his eyes wandering down to the loincloth again. What was the point of wearing so little clothing? He might as well be naked and use the cloth for something else. Alfred shifted where he stood and realized that his clothes might be why the man was curious. He was wearing functional pants and boots, along with a couple shirts for layers and a light coat. Alfred was starting to feel a bit warm.

Alfred was startled out of his thoughts when the man put the dagger in a loop on his scrap of cloth. He took a step back out of instinct when the muscle man started approaching. The man reached for Alfred's coat and began to feel it. The time traveler relaxed a bit. The man just wanted his clothes. Alfred would gladly give them to him if he would just leave him alone. Again the man spoke, but it was just one word this time.

"Ludwig?" Alfred repeated, thinking that's what the man said. Alfred gave a half-hearted smile when the man made a noise that sounded like it was confirming Alfred. That sounded a lot like a name in Alfred's time. He hoped it was the same here. "So, ah, Ludwig. I don't suppose you could tell me where I can find the nearest electronic store." Alfred tried to joke weakly, even though he knew Ludwig couldn't understand him. In the mean time, Ludwig had discovered that the tab on Alfred's coat could be pulled down. Alfred squirmed as Ludwig pulled the tab down slowly; the man's hands opened the coat to reveal the layered shirts he was wearing.

Alfred felt his blood freeze before starting to rush in his veins. Ludwig was touching his chest. He knew that in reality, Ludwig was probably just feeling the fabric of his shirts, but he couldn't help noticing that Ludwig's hand was lingering and warm on his chest. After a small while, he finally brought his hands to Alfred's coat. He shivered when Ludwig pushed the coat off of his body.

"Uh Yeah, you can keep that if you want." Alfred said. Ludwig said something to Alfred again while examining his coat. Alfred could feel the translator start to work; he could hear the patterns in the language, but not enough to make sense. Alfred jumped a little when Ludwig suddenly tossed aside the coat. "Okay. So you don't want the coat." Alfred said, confused about the situation. He really wished his machine hadn't malfunctioned. Ludwig started talking to Alfred again. He looked as if he was expected Alfred to start doing something, instead Alfred shifted around trying figure out what the scantly dressed man wanted. Ludwig repeated whatever he said before. Alfred was now nervous; Ludwig was starting to get a frustrated expression on his face. The young time traveler took a step back.

Alfred didn't even have time to cry out when Ludwig tackled him to the ground. He didn't even know what really happened, he just suddenly found himself on the floor of the forest with a very strong man pinning him down.

"H-hey." Alfred said as he held up his hands showing he was unarmed again. Ludwig stared at him for a moment, and then took a deep breath. Alfred saw that a lot as a precocious child. Whatever Ludwig needed patience for; Alfred hoped it meant that he wouldn't be killed. He also would deny that he squeaked when Ludwig reached down and gripped the collar of his shirt. "HEY!" Alfred yelled as Ludwig ripped his shirts with his bare hands. Alfred would have been impressed if it hadn't been his shirts. "What are you doing?!" Ludwig began to talk to Alfred, but he was talking in a soothing tone. As if he were trying to quiet a fussy infant. Alfred just squeaked as Ludwig started running his hands over his torso. His heart was beating hard; he wonder if muscled man could hear his heart. "H-hey." He said weakly when Ludwig started to fumble with the edge of his pants. His mouth felt dry.

Alfred cursed his luck when he heard Ludwig undo the zipper. He closed his eyes and cringed when he felt those hands tug down his pants and underwear down. He could feel bright blue eyes staring at him, making his blood rush. He was really hoping that he wouldn't get an erection. A fantasy from his teenage years came to mind that was disturbing similar to this situation. Alfred wasn't sure if he wanted this to end the same way.

Ludwig eased up off of the time traveler and shifted his attention to the boots. That was something the muscled man couldn't seem to get the hang of quickly. Alfred opened his eyes when he felt the boots loosen; apparently his attacker had taken his dagger to the laces. With the laces gone, Ludwig easily removed the boots and soon followed clothes that once covered Alfred.

The time traveler watched as Ludwig examined the boots he had just removed. That's when Alfred sat up slowly, gaining attention from a man that seemed determined about Alfred being naked as him. Deciding that since Ludwig had the boots and other clothes that it was time for Alfred to go. And find some place safe. Hoping that some other time travelers stumble upon him.

"So, I'm going to go now." Alfred said in a calming voice as he stood up. "You can keep the clothes and boots. Even my coat. Which is sad for me cause that's my favorite." Alfred soothingly told Ludwig and pointed at the boots that he held. Ludwig looked at the boots and that's when Alfred fled away from the man. He ran as fast as he could. He hoped the naked man was more interested in the boots than killing him.

Alfred curse out loud when a hand grabbed the remains of the shirts. He stumbled but continued running as the hand tore the cloth off Alfred. He knew he had lost when he was tackled again. Only this time, Ludwig was not being gentle this time.

He winced as Ludwig shoved him to his knees. The man was talking to him; the tone he was using now was harsh. Alfred cried out as a large hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. The other hand held his jaw; Ludwig was examining his face now. He had a stern expression on his face as he observed Alfred. Letting go of the jaw, the hand went on to explore Alfred's body. Gripping his arm muscles, poking and prodding here, and pinching areas on Alfred.

Alfred wish the damn translator would kick on already, then at least he could find out why Ludwig was obsessed with his body. Alfred yelped as that hand reached his cock. He whimpered as the warm hand fondled everything to do with his genitals. Alfred felt himself flush as his body reacted to the touches. Ludwig said something and let go of Alfred all together. He scrambled away from Ludwig as much as his shaking limbs would let, unfortunately Ludwig was able to keep up easily. Bright blue eyes widen when they saw that tall muscular man removed his loincloth. Alfred felt like his stomach was dropping in his body from terror. This was his luck: finally he gets a working time machine, then he gets stuck in time and is about to be raped by some primitive Adonis.

Alfred fought as hard as he could when Ludwig grabbed his arms. Even though Alfred was using all his strength to break free, Ludwig wasn't budging and managed to hold him down with one hand.

"Fuck! You are freakishly strong! How are you holding both my hands with one of yours? Let me go!" Alfred shouted at Ludwig. However, Ludwig bound the hands together with his loincloth instead of letting him go. "Well now I know why you wear a loincloth." Alfred said bitterly.

In an impressive feat of strength, Ludwig hefted Alfred over his shoulder. Despite all Alfred's flailing and shouting insults, Ludwig easily kept Alfred over his shoulder with one hand. Ludwig said something that Alfred didn't quite catch.

Alfred froze instinctively when he felt Ludwig smack his bottom. That savage just spanked him. Renewing his efforts to squirm and flail around, trying to make Ludwig lose his grip on him. All the effort earned was a harder smack on his bum that burned a little and more harsh words from Ludwig. It was then Alfred realized the translator finally started working on Ludwig's language.

"Slave needs to be good now or you will be punished." Warned Ludwig in his deep voice. Then Alfred's ass was smacked once more for emphasis.

Alfred froze for a second as Ludwig's proclamation filtered through his mind. Once it had, Alfred began to struggle and scream even more, but now it had the added benefit of being screamed in Ludwig's language. "Fucker! Haven't you ever heard that slavery's wrong?!" Alfred screeched with indignation (and some small traces of fear), "I am a fucking human being; not some piece of land or whatever! The Declaration of Independence mean anything to you? The Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen! Well. To be fair those do probably come way after your time cause I'm pretty sure wearing a loincloth only in 19th century Europe was a no-no BUT STILL! They- OOOF!" The last part of Alfred's eloquent speech on the rights of humanity and fashion etiquette of 19th century Europe was brutally cut off by Ludwig unceremoniously dumping the squirming blond onto the ground.

Alfred groaned a bit from his impact with the ground and looked up to see a very unhappy Ludwig. The savage Adonis sneered, "You could understand me all along and was only playing dumb? Why did you not talk earlier when I was talking to you?! Do you think I was dumb enough to let something slip about my tribe?! Are you a spy?!"

Alfred blinked and stuttered, "W-what? Spy? I... N-no...I j-just couldn't understand you until now..." Alfred winced at how puny his voice had gotten and how weak his excuse sounded. Apparently it sounded just as weak to Ludwig who said, "You must think I am dumb. I do not like worms thinking I am dumb."

Alfred gulped; he was in real trouble now. But how was he supposed to explain the translator to Ludwig?! Any explanation would just sound as real as Artie's explanation of magic gouble-gook back home sounded to him- Wait a minute! And Alfred got a fiendishly clever idea. If his hands hadn't been tied up, he would have given himself a pat on the back. Alfred summoned all his courage and said in a loud, clear voice, "The reason I can speak to you know is my magical item finally worked!"

Alfred hoped that the savage was superstitious. Taking a cautious glance up at the standing man, he was relieved to see the Ludwig at least seemed to be considering his words. Alfred pressed on, "Ya see this thing in my ear? It is a magical item of mine that can let you speak any language you hear. If you let me, I can prove it to you." The last part Alfred said with a wheedling voice. He didn't like introducing new tech to the past, but right now was NOT a time to quibble about ethics of time-travel and paradox effects.

Ludwig looked hard at Alfred before nodding slowly. Alfred carefully reached to his ear and pulled out the device. He slowly stood up (which was slightly difficult considering his hands were tied and he didn't want to break the translator) and motioned for Ludwig to turn his head.

Ludwig grabbed tightly onto Alfred's hands and gave him a frightening stare as he growled, "If your magic curses me in anyway, you will suffer before you die. Understand, mage?" Alfred quickly nodded with such power that he felt his head may break off from his neck. But the emphatic nod seemed to pacify Ludwig and Alfred inserted the device into Ludwig's ear. He stepped back and began to speak in awesome American, "So now the device will listen to what I have to say for a little while as it tunes itself into your head. So I have to talk to you for a bit. I guess I could tell you how the thing works, but I feel as though talking to you about sound waves and electronic pulses re-configuring neurons in the language part of your brain would sound just as much like magic as Arthur's talk of unicorns and Houdini's tricks seem to me."

Ludwig blinked and slowly said, in American (not English damn it!), "Who is Houdini? What does a unicorn have to do with anything?"

Alfred gave Ludwig a big smile, "So you believe me now?"

Ludwig glanced at him with a weary look, "Yes... the language I speak now feels different. But, if you are a mage, why have you not used your curses to escape me yet?" Alfred blinked and cursed in his head. Ludwig gave a predatory smile, "Ah I see you are still too young. You can use magical items and probably make magical potions, but summoning fire or animals is beyond you. Wonderful! You shall make a wonderful slave for my family!" With this Ludwig went to grab Alfred again, but this time Alfred was ready. He darted backwards and shouted, "W-wait a minute! There is no way I'm gonna be your slave, buddy!"

Ludwig seemed to consider this before smirking, "Fine. Since you are a mage and thus deserve a little more consideration than the average person, I give you this: If you best me in battle, I will let you go free. If not, you are mine. It should be agreeable to you, your body seems to not be too soft and doughy, even if your skin is as smooth as a babe's flesh."

Alfred cursed. His body wasn't fat, but he wasn't mister Hercules over there either. Alfred was a scientist in the far, far future. He didn't have to worry about being a warrior, Lord knows the most danger he was in on a daily basis was lab accidents, or the dreaded paper cut. He worked out only for vanity's sake. He didn't want to look like some pudgy, nerdy, acne-filled science geek just because he was a man of the mind! Unfortunately all of Alfred's working out was either weight training or doing cardio classes (Those "dance your fat away" classes were fun!) and not one of them was "How to Defend Your Virtue and Freedom from a Ye Olde Adonis While Naked." That would have come in handy right now. Alfred tried to buy time, "Wait! Ah, we, we can't fight! We're both naked! Gotta have protection man!" Alfred gave an awkward little laugh as Ludwig looked at him in confusion. "The animals fight without clothes." Ludwig said, "I am a proud warrior of my people. If the gods decree I shall fall in battle, no amount of armor will protect me. No. We fight now. Prepare yourself!"

And with that, Ludwig gave a mighty leap. Alfred barely managed to dart away. What commenced of their "fight" was basically a game of tag. Ludwig would attempt to grab or fight Alfred, and Alfred would dodge and try to run. The "fight" finally came to an end in the most unsatisfactory of ways: Ludwig's feet were used to walking around without any kind of shoes to provide protection; Alfred's were not.

A slightly sharp pebble was to be the time travelers undoing.

Alfred's right foot came down on the pebble hard. He gave a yelp of pain and started jumping up and down on one foot screaming curses while Ludwig was stunned from the sheer idiocy of the scene. However, he wasn't stunned for long. Seizing his chance, Ludwig jumped on the hopping blond. Another yelp from the time traveler and the two began to wrestle in the dirt. Ludwig managed to twist Alfred around to lie on his stomach while Ludwig perched on top of him. Grabbing his loincloth from earlier (Alfred had managed to get out of it and had even begun to use it as a make-shift whip to try and keep Ludwig away), he swiftly tied the struggling mage's hands behind his back.

The task done, Ludwig sat on the mage's lower back and pondered what to do. That he would keep the mage was certain, mage slaves could be very useful, but the fight had stirred Ludwig's blood and he felt some respect for the other blond. Even though the smaller male had clearly been unable to defeat him, the smaller one still tried to put up a fight. That deserved something, and a wicked idea bloomed in Ludwig's mind.

He leaned down and purred into his captive's ear, "You now have a choice mage. You have lost the battle and are clearly mine; I will be using you as I see fit since you are my slave now. However, I can be a gentle master. To demonstrate this, I give you a choice: if you continue to fight and struggle, I will take you here in this forest right now. It will be rough and will as soft, delicate skin as you have, I don't think you will find it comfortable. Also, from your body's earlier reactions to my touch, I think you are a virgin. Do you wish for your maidenhood to be taken from you in this forest on the dirt? However, if you still yourself and behave, I will take you later on my bed of soft furs. I will be as gentle as I can and I promise that you will find pleasure in my touch. What will it be?"

The captive blond glared and mumbled, "...Alfred."

Ludwig blinked, "What?"

The captive shifted and said clearer, "My name's Alfred, not mage."

Ludwig rolled his eyes before giving "Alfred" another slap on the ass. "Fine," Ludwig sighed, "Alfred, what is your choice?"

Alfred winced at the smack. He didn't really have any choice: be raped now in the dirt, or be raped later but at least on a bed. Alfred gave a small sound before saying, "I'll be good..."

Ludwig shook his head and said, "Try again but call me my proper title for you: Master."

Alfred winced and said, "I'll be good, Master."

Ludwig smiled. He picked up his new, more subdued toy, and began to set off back for his tribe.

* * *

Thank you for reading and go check out our other stories

With much love,

91RedRoses and Ficfan3484~


	2. Chapter 2

This is a collaboration between 91RedRoses and I. Sadly neither of us own Hetalia. We don't make any money, this is just a fun idea we had when we heard the word loincloth.

There will be light spanking, domination, and humiliation so far in this chapter. Further warnings will be made known as they come.

Enjoy~

* * *

Alfred traveled over Ludwig's shoulder, wondering what make believe god cursed him to have such bad luck. Not that he minded being slung over a handsome man's shoulder as a general rule. He did mind that he was naked and his hands were tied behind his back, plus a very big muscled savage had claimed him as his slave and was taking Alfred to his teepee so they could do the dirty deed.

Alfred would have loved to have this sort of fantasy back home. He could have even wrote a smut book and made millions from the sales. But this was reality and it wasn't that great.

The loincloth binding was biting into his hands, at least Alfred knew to move his hands occasionally to prevent the circulation from completely being cut off to his hands. Alfred noticed a uncomfortable pressure in his stomach and chest from resting on Ludwig after some time traveling. Worst of all, Ludwig was a sadistic ass. Every time Alfred fidgeted, trying to find some comfort, Ludwig would smack his behind. Alfred contested this treatment the first couple times, but quickly learned that his "Master" did not like him protesting and was given more spanks. Then the evil barbarian would "sooth" his reddened skin by rubbing it, which always made Alfred squirm. Giving cause for the Ludwig to hit his bottom some more. As much as it made Alfred die a little inside, he accepted this treatment as quietly as possible. He had a suspicion that Ludwig enjoyed the whimpers Alfred made whenever he was punished.

People like him shouldn't be treated this way, he was the genius that invented time travel. Alfred silently vowed that when he went back home, he would do everything in his powers to create laws that were going to be enforced through all of time. Sort of like international laws, only it would stop time travelers from being molested by perverts like Ludwig.

Alfred glared at the ground. Trying to formulate a plan to get him off the strong shoulder. He needed to get back the translation apparatus or else he was going to be stuck in a world where his native language wasn't going to be developed for a few thousand years probably. It was necessary to grab the device because if he ran into other people, he would need to communicate with them, the ear piece doesn't teach languages, only translates them. Not to mention there could be severe consequences to leaving the ear piece int he past. He could accidentally cause himself to never be born. But then, he would never invent the translating apparatus or the time machine, so he would never be able to travel back in time to prevent himself from being born. Wouldn't that mean he would exist to create the inventions and then prevent himself from being born...

Quickly dropping that train of thought because it was going to give him a headache soon, he went back to planning. He needed to figure out what he did know about this era. Grimacing when he realized he knew absolutely nothing. The machine never told him what era he was in at the moment. Not that it would have helped much, he was more of a science nerd and focused more on science classes growing up. History, not so much other than the basics like the discoveries of Einstein, Mendel, Newton, Curie, etc.

He sighed, deciding that the best course of escaping was talking to his captor and gathering what information he could from Ludwig.

"Ludwig." Alfred called out to the blond man. Alfred couldn't hide his yelp when he was given what seemed like a particularly harsh hit on his bottom, making it sting.

"Master." Ludwig said in a firm voice. Alfred frowned, he really didn't want to call Ludwig master. The pause was too long as he cried out when a punishing smack landed on his stinging skin.

"Master!" Alfred said quickly, not wanting to be spanked again. He winced as Ludwig touched his bottom softly.

"That will be the last time I remind you." the savage informed Alfred. Alfred couldn't stop himself from making a face as he realized the tone Ludwig used was comparable to a person giving their dog a command. "Forget again and the punishments will be worse."

"Yes." Alfred said quietly. "Master." he hastily added when he felt Ludwig stop caressing his ass. Ludwig mercifully ignored that short pause. Alfred was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Master?"

"Speak slave." Ludwig giving Alfred permission to speak. The young man could feel his eye twitching from irritation at his new title. He wisely took a deep breath and spoke to his master.

"About the ear piece."

"The magical device, yes. What about it?" questioned Ludwig.

"May I have it back?" Alfred figured that it was better to be extra polite in this situation. Both Arthur and Kiku would be proud of him for using manners. Though Alfred couldn't see it, Ludwig frowned, wondering why should he give back a magical device.

"You should be able to make another since you are a mage." Ludwig told Alfred. Alfred really wanted to kick the blond man carrying him.

"The materials are difficult to find and it takes a long time to properly make the device." Alfred informed Ludwig.

"You will have plenty of time to make one of these. I can also find you the materials you need." answered Ludwig. Enjoying the soft skin on Alfred. He had never felt such smooth and soft skin on an adult. He doubted that even the most pampered women in his village were this soft.

"I seriously doubt it." Alfred snorted. He may be smart enough to invent a way to translate languages without attaching chips to the brain, but there was absolutely no way for him to recreate the ear piece in this era. Alfred let out a yelp when Ludwig hit him.

"Do not be disrespectful to me. Remember your place slave." warned Ludwig. After Alfred muttered a reluctant apology to his "Master", Ludwig continued the conversation. "I can find what is needed, there are many traders that come to my village from distant lands." Alfred blinked in surprise.

"Village?" he asked.

"Yes. We are the largest village in these lands." Ludwig told Alfred. Alfred hoped that he didn't have to share a teepee with ten other people. That would be awfully cramped with zero privacy in such a small space. Widening his sky blue eyes, Alfred realized this was the very information he needed to make Ludwig give back the device.

"Even more reason to give me back the magical device." Alfred said.

"How so?" asked Ludwig.

"I can't speak your language. Without the piece, I won't be able to communicate with any one except for you, and that's only as long as you are wearing the device." Alfred informed Ludwig, hoping that a primitive man could understand logic. "If I'm to be any use without having to bother you every time I had to do a chores, I need to speak to other when you're busy."

Ludwig narrowed his cold blue eyes. He could feel Alfred manipulating him, he didn't become Chief of his village by chance. Being a son of the previous Chief may have helped, but he had proved himself a capable leader. The Chief had experience when others were trying to sway him into something that benefited them. However, he could not find fault within Alfred's words.

As leader of the village, he was busy over seeing the safety of everyone in the village and left the household affairs to be handled by his younger sister and the slaves to be over seen by his cousin. His cousin would not tolerate Alfred being incapable of understanding the common language, no doubt beating him when he messed up. Ludwig tensed at the image of Alfred's soft skin being marred by his cousin.

Alfred was hoping, heck, he would even admit it - Praying - he was praying that Ludwig would give him back the translator. It would make his life so much better. Plus comfort him to a degree. It was his first true successful invention after all. Doesn't count that he mainly invented it so he could play non-English video games before they were released in the U.S. it was still a very successful invention. He was able to play Pokemon Blue Millennium with Kiku.

"You're correct Alfred. You need to understand us to work properly. It would be much easier for you to be able to understand the orders you are given. It would reflect poorly on me to have a slave unable to do the simplest of tasks." Ludwig said, consenting to give Alfred back the magical device. In truth Ludwig believed it would reflect badly on him if he didn't have Alfred punished for his poor work. Slaves were bought every once in awhile without being able to speak the common language, pain was a quick teacher when they messed up.

"O-oh." Alfred said, not as happy as he should have been. That answer disturbed Alfred. Apparently he was still going to work. That really sucked. He didn't know how hard it was going to be without modern technology, but he bet it was going to be really hard. "H-hey! I'm a mage! I don't think I should have to you know, do taaaaAAAOOOW! What the hell?" Alfred yelped as he was smacked for a second time in a short span.

Ludwig gripped his slave tightly to stop himself from dropping the young man as he flailed a little before settling him on his feet. Grabbing the smaller man's shoulders and pressed him firmly against a tree. The slave fidgeted as the rough bark scratched at his back and tried to move away from the tree, but Ludwig wasn't letting him go. Ludwig could see a pattern developing already. One that was best to be stopped before it ever began and became harder to break later on. Ludwig wasn't above listening to words of wisdom, even if they benefited someone else. However, if a person should continue trying to manipulate him, it became an irritating problem and usually had Ludwig wanting to murder someone. The slave needed to learn that Ludwig wasn't a man to be trifled with or manipulated.

"H-hey!" Alfred started to say.

"Silence." the savage said coldly, his light blue eyes had a hard look as he stared at Alfred. The young American swallowed. He made the savage mad.

"Listen carefully to me slave." Ludwig told Alfred. "Do not think you are above any one else. Despite that you are a mage, we don't need you, I do not need you. We have survived this long without a mage, and we will survive if I kill you here. You are just frivolous flesh to warm a bed right now. I could replace you with ease. You are a slave, your sole existence is to obey your masters. I am your master, and you are nothing of importance until I decree otherwise, and I say the only value you have is you look pretty enough I want to fuck you. You need to learn your place slave."

Alfred stared at Ludwig with big blue eyes. He could feel that he was shivering, mostly with fear and anger. He had never been spoken to before this way. But how Ludwig was talking to him now there was no gentleness in the tone, not that he ever spoke gently to Alfred, but every word was cruel and harsh now. The worst Alfred had ever heard before was that he was loud and could be tactless, but this was horrible. Alfred was property. Nothing more.

As much as Alfred wanted to lash out at his Master, he couldn't because there was a part of him that made him want to curl up and die from humiliation. Shamefully, he was becoming turned on by Ludwig's deep voice and harsh words. Alfred wanted to run, but those large, warm, and calloused hands were holding him in place. Alfred couldn't deny that they felt good touching him. He couldn't understand why this was arousing him. He couldn't help but feel a sick coil of pleasure churning around his insides.

Alfred's heart was beating hard and fast when Ludwig leaned in closer to him.

"You are nothing slave." Ludwig said in a low voice. "When we arrive back at the village, you will behave and be quiet. You'll do as you are told by your betters and without complaint. Do not try to change your status, it will only lead to punishment on your end." Alfred swallowed thickly. "Now I will carry you back to the village because you are my property. I want everyone to see your ass so they know the only thing you are good for is to be fucked, long and hard." Alfred felt his knees weaken as Ludwig emphasized the last part. "Never forget that you are mine." Ludwig said in a low rumbling voice. Alfred opened his mouth slightly, he hoped that his body wasn't betraying him.

Ludwig moved away from Alfred, the young man felt his chest ache with disappointment. He told himself that it was silly, this man only saw him as a fuck toy. He should be happy that he's intact for now. One those large gripped Alfred's jaw and turned it to the side, Alfred squeaked, confused as to what was happening. Squeaking again when a rough hand was messing with his ear, it took a moment for a confused Alfred to realized Ludwig was putting the translation device back into his own ear. Alfred blinked in confuion when he saw Ludwig was holding out his hand, realizing it was the ear piece. Those hands lingered a little too long on his face before brushing his neck downwards. Alfred felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Those hands were too warm, the warmth left behind was making him shiver. Alfred finally looked up at Ludwig. The man was staring at him with a cold look.

"Understand." Ludwig told his slave.

"Yes Master." Alfred said meekly to the Adonis.

Ludwig was pleased with the behavior of his slave, he'd been compliant for the rest of the walk home. The Chief was proudly going to show off his newly acquired slave as he walked through the village.

Alfred was slung over Ludwig's shoulder, trying not to be hypnotized by the man's naked bottom. There was no fat on this man, just pure muscle as far as Alfred could tell. Alfred was trying to be angry about being a slave and told he's was worthless. Being aroused was just a fluke before. Maybe if there were other slaves and after seeing their horrible treatment, he would find the strength to rally them and fight their oppressive masters? Yes, that's it, Alfred just needed to see the other slaves in order to be rightfully angry, it felt more like a smut fantasy at the moment.

Ludwig smiled when his village finally came into view. He had been Chief for only a few years since his father died and he proved himself a capable leader, but he worked endlessly to make life better for his people. He'd even set up talks about peace between them and the North Men, something his father never managed. He felt the slave squirm as the moved closer to the village and were able to hear the noise. Ludwig understood his curiousity about his new home and tolerated the movement.

"That's your village?!" asked an awed Alfred, he had managed to twist his body enough to see where they were headed. Ludwig didn't bother to answer him because it was obvious. Alfred gaped at the village, it was nothing like he expected. He predicted it was just going to be a couple of teepees with like twelve persons to each one. Instead there were buildings, actual buildings and houses. Made from stone and wood, a lot of them looked like they were more than one room. There were carts and animals, clearly defined roads. People, honest to goodness people, and more than he thought would be living in one place. From his angle he could see most were scantily clad, although none naked except for little children running around.

Alfred was busy staring at the sight of the village and its people when he noticed that villiagers were starting to pay attention to them. Alfred squeaked and flopped back into his normal position of staring at Ludwig's fine ass. Only now he was too embarressed to be entranced by it. People were going to see him naked and tossed over Ludwig's shoulder, Alfred tried to squeeze his thighs together the best he could to minimize what could be seen. He thought he heard Ludwig chuckle, better not be at him, it's his fault Alfred is in this position.

Traveling further into the village, Alfred had done a successful job of blocking out any comments he could hear and just focusing Ludwig's backside. Even if he could feel his face was bright red. He mused that at least all his blood was there and couldn't give him an unwanted erection. Alfred felt so humiliated. Why did he have to invent that stupid time machine.

"My my, Ludwig. I had heard you had gone out hunting, but I thought it was for food, not such a lovely creature as this." a smooth voice started talking close to Ludwig. "Where on earth did you find him?"

"Francis." grunted Ludwig. The muscled man was torn between showing off his beautiful slave and being annoyed by the wealthy baker Francis. Ludwig had little patience for him, he wasn't much of a man in Ludwig's opinion. He was probably more pampered than most of the rich wives and daughters he bedded. His only good quality was that he made the best bread Ludwig had ever eaten. Even other far off villages would come to buy bread from Francis.

"Something like this couldn't have been wandering around on its own." Francis commented, circling around Ludwig and Alfred trying to examine the young man without actually touching. Francis was not stupid enough to touch Ludwig's property. Alfred dared to look a little at this Francis and found a slimmer man with long wavy blond hair. Interestingly, this man was wearing clothes compared to everyone else. His clothes was a blue tunic Alfred guessed, with embrodery along the edges and he wore several necklaces. When blue eyes looked into his, Alfred quickly darted his own back to the ground. He really just wanted to go into Ludwig's home where he could hide his nakedness. "Ah, he's shy." cooed Francis. Alfred wanted to punch the man.

"What do you want Francis?" asked Ludwig.

"Well now I'm interested in purchasing him." Francis informed Ludwig. A deadly glare from Ludwig made it clear that the boy wasn't for sale. Putting up his hand to signal he was backing off, " But I see you've acquired him for your home then."

"Francis." Ludwig warned. He may have to tolerate Francis because of his wealth, but there was only so much that Ludwig would put up with from the smug idiot.

"I was heading over to your compound to bring your family a fresh batch of sweet honey bread as a gift." Francis said, knowing that the Chief was not going to stick around much longer. He figured that he just wanted to play with his new slave. Not that Francis could blame him. Perhaps he could convince Ludwig to let him spend a night with this lovely man. Francis gestured to his servant carrying the bread to come forward. "Not as appetizing as your prize, but still delicious."

Alfred glanced at the servant that was holding the bread. He too had at least a tunic covering him, but not as nice as the blond man Francis. Kind green eyes caught Alfred's attention, but he didn't look away this time. The man was young like Alfred and had long brown hair like Francis, but he looked more kind and not perverted like the other. The servant gave a kind smile to Alfred, and the young American returned a shy one to the servant. Alfred was startled when Ludwig started walking again.

"Come along Toris, don't dawdle now." Francis called out to the brown haired man. Alfred thought maybe he could have found a friend in Toris. He seemed nice, unlike the stupid sexy muscled Ludwig. He smiled again at Toris until Francis pointed out Alfred's ass, still a little pink from Ludwig's hand. "Oh my, what a naughty little slave~" Alfred hadn't thought his face could become redder than it was when he first entered the village; he was proven wrong as he stared at the ground once again.

* * *

Thank you for reading and go check out our other stories

With much love,

91RedRoses and Ficfan3484~


End file.
